stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Multiverse
The world of Stuff Store is a massive multiverse, broken down into five parallel existences which are loosely referred to either as “zones”, “dimensions”, or simply “universes” by various characters. These parallel existences are all spread throughout space, connected by and are impossible to reach without the assistance of magic, dimension-warping portals, or the UPOs. Each of the five parallel existences are given different names. For the sake of consistency, they will be referred to as zones throughout this page. Zones There are five zones spread out across the Universe; they are all interconnected by a massive, complex bridge known as the Space Circuit, which allow UPOs to travel to different dimensions at will to ensure everything is as it should be (see Balance down below). Only two of the five zones have been explored and shown so far, called the “Regular Universe” and “Alternative Universe”; it is speculated that, in time, these names will change as more zones are shown. Additionally, there have been characters who have traveled from different dimensions but never get to mention which Zone they are from or how they got there. The timelines in these two universes actually seem to work together; for example, 2015 in the Regular Universe is also 2015 in the Alternative Universe. There are similar weather patterns, similar ways of counting time, similar ways of life and survival. The similarities both stop there and become increasingly distorted. Regular Universe The Regular Universe contains the Solar System that we know and love, including Planet Earth, where the majority of the stories are set. The world is divided into eight continents - Africa, Antarctica, Asia, Australia/Oceania, Europe, North America, South America, and fantastical location Progeria. While all of these places have different ways of governing themselves and living life – as is expected of different cultures – they generally all have certain things in common, such as governments, cities, political and religious groups, et cetera. The Regular Universe works almost exactly like our world does, with a few different takes on it; more information on the Regular Universe is on its page. Alternative Universe The majority of the story for the Alternative Universe is set on Planet Erath, the alternative universe equivalent to Planet Earth in the regular universe. Unlike the Regular Universe, there is no Solar System per se; there is a sun, but the forty-six planets do not revolve around it, so while some planets get sunlight, others won't because of how far away they are from it. The planet Erath is lucky enough to be fairly close to the sun, as well as having two moons revolve around it, so at night, there are two moons in the sky. The differences between Earth and Erath become increasingly distorted with time; more information for the Alternative Universe is on its page. Because Planet Erath is the equivalent to Planet Earth, every single human being on Earth has a counterpart in Erath. For example, in the Regular Universe there is Austin, Sam, and Tuxedo Knight; in the alternative universe, their counterparts are Dave, John, and Ripfury respectively. While all of these characters' personalities differ, their fates are intertwined. Austin was born to be the savior of Planet Earth, as is Dave; Tuxedo Knight was born to be a murderer, as is Ripfury. It is speculated that this is the work of a very bored God. Balance In order to ensure peace, consistency, and stability throughout all the Zones, there is a collection of 1,262 men and women known simply as Universal Patrol Officers, or UPOs for short, an interdimensional peace-keeping and policing force (as to who their employer is is kept a secret). Their role is to "ensure stability amongst the Zones"; this includes them stopping people who try to cross into other Zones, making sure one Zone isn't over-run by another, making sure each Zone superficially functions as they should. More information is on their page. They have done an excellent job keeping the peace for many, many years, however, recent developments show that more and more people are trying to cross into other Zones or manipulate the stability of other Zones, and potentially evading the arrest or execution of the UPOs.